Lavender Addiction
by crystalblue19
Summary: [Hinata Harem] A series of oneshots based on various Hinata pairings. Requests closed for now.
1. Braid

**Hello~ this is gonna be my first Naruto fic for this profile, it's a little something to write on the side while I finish my other fics. And yes, I will be taking requests for this fic, info is on the bottom but it'll just be a Hinata pairing fic (since I love her and ship her with almost everyone c:)  
>And I haven't really read the entire manga yet (I do know about the ridiculous end though) so most of these oneshots will be AU.<br>**

**Pairing: Sasuke x Hinata**

**Rating: K+/T**

**Word: Braid**

**I may up the rating on this fic later. **

**xXx**

A soft breeze traveled through the air, rustling the dark strands of hair that belonged to the quiet male resting against the tree. Low sounds of sandals crunching against grass met his ears but he still continued to stay in his same position, refusing to bother opening his eyes and acknowledging the other person's presence.

The footsteps stopped next to him, the person having yet to say a word and just from that Sasuke was able to tell who it was next to him. He knew only one person who would hesitate to say anything right away.

He could only assume that she was gathering up the courage to speak to him.

"Uhm...g-good morning Sasuke-kun." Catching the soft spoken words, the male's eyelids finally lifted to reveal dark orbs that caught her own light colored ones.

Nodding at her, he watched as she decided to take a seat nearby him; giving him a view of her back and long indigo hair that swayed gently in the breeze as she stared out at the training grounds absently.

"It seems our teammates are late." She murmured, glancing back at him with a small smile.

He crossed his arms with a scoff. "Those idiots are always late." He grumbled, closing his eyes and slouching against the tree as she turned back forward with a giggle.

They sat in comfortable silence for a few moments until Hinata shifted and drew her knees up so she could rest her chin on them as she continued to watch the swaying leafs, wondering when Naruto was gonna show up.

The wind picked up a bit and Sasuke had to resist the urge to sneeze when something tickled his nose, assaulting his nostrils with the scent of vanilla and a hint of cinnamon. Letting his eyes slide back open he caught the assailant that was attacking his nose.

Glancing at the female, he noticed that she was completely oblivious to the fact that her long hair was practically slapping him in the face thanks to the wind.

Though he had to admit - he did like the scent that the indigo strands gave off. It was much better then the headache inducing perfumes that most females liked to douse themselves in.

Before he could stop himself, his hand moved up touch some of the floating strands. Running his fingers through the dark locks, he couldn't help but be mesmerized by the silky strands.

It reminded him of his mother's long hair.

Without thinking, his other hand came up to join the first one as he gathered more strands into his hands.

Feeling a tug on her hair broke Hinata out of her trance as she turned to look back at the stoic male who was staring intently at the strands of hair that he was rolling between his fingers. Blinking owlishly, Hinata couldn't help but wonder what he was doing.

"Sasuke-kun, what are yo- ah!" She squeaked when his hands dropped their hold on her hair to instead grab her waist and tug her back closer to him before diving back into her hair.

His deft fingers grabbed a couple strands on the side of her head and began to tug lightly on it. "S-Sasuke-kun, what are you doing?" She questioned, turning her head back to try to see what he was doing to her hair.

Releasing an annoyed grunt, Sasuke had to let go of the hair to grab her chin and force her to face forward. "Nothing. Just go back to daydreaming."

"Ah...uhm...o-ok." She murmured, placing her chin back down on her knees though her eyes drifted to the side to gaze at his legs, wondering what he was making with her hair.

She didn't think the quiet, temperamental Uchiha was the type to play with hair.  
>But she had to admit, it was nice. He was being gentle enough that it was sort of soothing, her lavender eyes drifted back to the trees as her lids drooped, it was pretty relaxing.<p>

It reminded her of how Hanabi liked to make her hair, experimenting with it to find new hair styles that she herself could use. And her little sister was always gentle with her hair just like the Uchiha was at the moment.

**xXx **

"Hinata! Teme!" With a small groan, the female lifted her head, blinking her eyes blearily.

Did she fall asleep?

Her glassy orbs turned to the side to see the Uchiha leaning against the tree in the same position that he was earlier. Was she just dreaming that he was playing with her hair?

"Sorry, we're late," Sakura apologized for the group, her green eyes narrowed at the blonde next to her. "You can blame this idiot over here."

"Eh?! But Sakura-chan!" He whined.

Hinata was about to say that it was fine when her rowdy teammate pushed past the two to stare at her with wide eyes. "Hinata! What happened to your hair?!"

"Eh?" She blinked, "what are you talking about Kiba-kun?" Her hand reached up to touch her hair, squeaking when she felt all the tied strands. She turned to look at the Uchiha still casually leaning against the tree like nothing was going on.

Everybody quickly caught on and looked at the silent male of the group.

"Sasuke! You did Hinata's hair?" Kiba shouted.

"What!" Naruto joined in the shouting while Sakura and Shino cringed at their overly loud teammates. "You ruined Hinata's hair?!"

"R-ruined?" Hinata murmured, her face heating up in embarrassment as she reached up to touch her hair self consciously.

Catching Hinata's expression, the pink haired woman growled and smacked the whiskered male upside his head. "Shut up stupid!" She turned back to the other female with a friendly smile. "Don't worry Hinata, it looks good. Naruto is just an idiot."

"Hey!"

"Dobe." The group silenced as the Uchiha finally decided to get up as he glanced at the blonde. "Spar with me." He then walked off without bothering to see if the blonde was following.

"Hey! Teme, wait!" The blonde immediately chased after the raven haired male with the tattooed male and his teammate right on his tail.

Sakura watched the four leave before turning back to the only other female in curiosity. "So Hinata..did Sasuke-kun really braid your hair?"

Hinata blushed, grabbing a couple braids and staring at them with creased brows. "Uhm...I-I guess so.."

"That's an interesting hairstyle Mouse-chan," Sai finally decided to pipe in with his usual fake smile plastered on his face.

"T-thank you?" She replied bashfully, not sure if she should start undoing the braids or not. She wouldn't want Sasuke getting irritated that she ruined all his work.

Sai's smile widened as he took in the state of Hinata's hair.

"You look like that ugly cloud ninja who can't rap." He added cheerfully.

"E-eh?"

"Sai, you dumbass!" Sakura screeched, her fist flying up and striking the pale man hard enough to send him flying into a tree.

That was all Hinata needed to hear before she began to unravel the braids.

Sasuke wouldn't be happy to see that she undid all his work.

But it was better then walking around looking like a relative of Killer Bee.

**xXx**

**Nobody can tell me that little Sasuke didn't use to play with his mom and Itachi's hair. xD  
><strong>

**Anyways, I'm open to requests but I'm only going to take the first six at a time (I learned my lesson on my other request fic), uhm, I'll take any Hinata pairing request except NaruHina (mainly because I see it everywhere already that it makes me not want to even attempt to write it) I'm open to Hinata crossover pairings too (if I know the character in the crossover) and yuri, or even genderbended characters with Hinata (like my next chapter on this is going to be Male!SakuraxHinata :3). Anyways, if you can also give me a word along with the pairing that I can base the plot around, that will be helpful or if you want me to make a specific plot then don't be afraid to tell me.**

**And last, don't expect really fast updates, this is mostly something to write on the side while I try to finish up my other fics. c:**

**Anyways, thanks for reading! :D**


	2. Pink

**So, this is a little something I wanted to write before I began doing the requests, I love regular SakuHina but I also love the idea of a Male!Sakura, pink haired guys are adorable! And instead of his forehead I feel like Male!Sakura would actually be insecure with his hair color. **

**Pairing: Male!Sakura x Hinata**

**Rating: T**

**Word: Pink**

**Warning for language, AU, and slight SasuHina.**

**xXx**

A grunt was heard along with a soft thud as the back of a male met the concrete wall of the school none too gently. Green orbs slowly revealed themselves from behind tightly sealed lids, quickly narrowing into a glare at the mocking violet eyes.

"Whats the matter pinky?" The white haired male grinned, revealing his strange shark-like teeth. "I just asked you if you could give me the answers for today's homework."

"My name is Sakura," the cornered male growled, his hands clenching into fists at his sides. He's only just started going to this school this week and he already hates it and wants to go back to homeschooling.

The only reason he's sticking with it is because of Ino, his childhood friend who insisted that he should atleast try to start going to a real school so he could make some other friends besides the blonde boy. But, though his grades were perfect, his confidence that the blonde has constantly tried to help him build through out the years was not.

His teeth gritted, it's not his fault that he was the only boy in school to naturally have pink hair. The feminine name, however, he blames on his parents who just wanted to name their child after cherry blossoms - no matter the gender.

Boisterous laughter spilled from the lips of his current bully along with his lackeys that were hanging on either side of the pink haired male; effectively boxing him in.

He really wished he knew where Ino was at the moment.

"Sakura?" The white haired teen snorted, his violet eyes shining with mischief. "What the fuck kind of name is that? You already look like a fag and you have a girly name too. You sure you not a girl?"

The trapped teen merely kept silent, his teeth gnawing on the inside of his cheek as his smoldering emerald orbs glared holes into the ground.

Maybe if he ignored them they'll eventually get bored and leave.

Ino always told him to not let what people think get to him, that only his own opinion of himself matters. To just be himself.

But that was easier said then done.

"Hey Suigetsu," one of the twins on his left called.

"Looks like he's ignoring you." The one on his right finished.

The snickering in front of him quieted as feet suddenly appeared in his line of vision, "heey, stop ignoring me pinky," he teased, the cocky teen bent down until his violet eyes managed to lock onto the burning emerald, they narrowed maliciously. "You don't want me to hurt you, do you?"

"Just leave me alone."

"Huh? What was that?" He turned his head till the green eyed male could see his ear so he could hear what the guy had mumbled. "You planning on giving me those answers?"

"I said leave me alone." The command slipped out in such a stern, strong tone compared to the previous weak ones that the white haired male had to look back to make sure it was the same guy talking. He backed his head away in surprise at the infuriated orbs attempting to burn holes into his skull.

But the surprise only lasted for a few seconds before anger quickly took its place once again as he suddenly shot his hand out to fist the front of his target's shirt to drag him close, a sneer now marring his usually grinning lips. "The fuck you say to me?"

All Sakura could remember was the times that he was picked on in elementary school for his pink hair, always viewed as weak and girly because of its vibrant color making him an easy target for the boys who wanted someone to push around. And now he's in high school and history is just once again repeating himself.

His right hand tightened until his knuckles were white; he refused to be the same push over from when he was a kid, he doesn't want to once again be that kid that gave in to the bullying and pulled out of school to instead do homeschool.

"I said," he growled, his glaring eyes burning with anger concentrated solely on the male in front of him, "fuck off!" With that, his fist flew up to connect with the pale cheek of his bully, forcing him to release his shirt and stumble back in surprise at the violent retaliation.

Almost instantly, Sakura felt his arms being grasped tightly and pinned to his sides by the twins as their leader recovered and rubbed his throbbing cheek, the skin now darkened to a light red - who knew that the pink boy could throw a punch like that? Nonetheless, he was now pissed off, all the nerd had to do was give him the answers to the homework and he would have let him go; but no, he just had to escalate it by taking a swing at him.

"You fucking pink faggot," Suigetsu growled, stomping forward till he was in front of the struggling male. With a swift movement of his arm, his fist shot up and lodged itself into his target's abdomen; knocking the breath out of him. "I'll teach you not to fuck with me."

His hand shot up and Sakura saw white as his head snapped harshly to the side, pain beginning to blossom on his cheek. The pink haired teen managed to recover and glared up at the other through his light colored fringe. "You're pathetic," he chuckled bitterly before spitting on the shark toothed teen's shoes. "Beating up on somebody who can't fight back." He looked pointedly at the twin's holding him back.

That seemed to have struck a nerve with the white haired teen as he sneered and lifted his hand to once again backhand the stubborn male. Knowing what was coming, Sakura automatically squeezed his eyes shut and turned away instinctively.

"S-stop!"

_Smack!_

The sound of skin meeting skin reached his ears, but he felt no pain. And besides, who was that that he heard scream?

Carefully letting his eyes slide open, the pink haired teen took in the scene before him. The emerald orbs widened in surprise at the sight of a indigo haired girl sprawled on the ground at the feet of a wide eyed Suigetsu.

"Shit," Suigetsu hissed, bending down to grab the girl's arm and drag her up. "What the fuck were you doing Hinata?"

Hinata?

What was Hinata doing here helping him?

Sure, he got along with her in class; but they weren't close enough for her to take a hit for him. And plus, how does someone like her even know an asshole like Suigetsu?

From what he knows, those two were in completely different circles.

"Y-you shouldn't pick on Sakura-san, Suigetsu-kun." Hinata spoke up, ignoring the stinging in her cheek for the moment as she stared up at the tall male with what she hoped was an intimidating look.

"This is none of your business," he hissed angrily, not at all nervous of her harmless doe eyes.

"But it's still not r-right." She answered in a much weaker tone then before, her hands came up to poke her index fingers together a sure sign that she was starting to become nervous and uncomfortable.

The corners of Suigetsu's lips tugged down into a displeased frown when she refused to leave and mind her own business, his violet eyes narrowed and examined the redness that was forming on the pale flesh of her cheek, "fuuuuck," he groaned, unable to tear his eyes away from the darkened skin, dread beginning to fill his belly. "Why the fuck did you have to get in the way? Sasu-"

"Hinata," a deep, silky smooth voice reached the group, silencing the white haired teen as his eyes widened and his body completely froze up at the sight of the stoic Uchiha.

'_I am so dead.' _Were the only words going through his head as the dark haired male took long strides to where the indigo haired girl was standing.

Sakura merely watched the entire exchange silently, not even noticing that the twins vice grip on his arms have loosened.

So Hinata is also associated with the most anti social teen he's ever seen?

What kind of people does this girl hang with?

Just as Suigetsu expected the Uchiha's dark eyes automatically zoomed in on the reddened flesh of the petite girl, lifting his hand up towards her face - his sharp eyes did not miss the way she flinched, his fingers grazed the skin lightly before switching his gaze to the still frozen teen standing in front of her.

"What happened?" He demanded.

Suigetsu gulped audibly, how the hell was he going to explain that he struck Sasuke's childhood friend? He knew that the Uchiha was going to kill him even if he told him it was an accident.

Luckily for him, Hinata decided to speak up instead, "i-it was my fault Sasuke-kun, I ran in front of him," her hand moved up to lightly touch his arm. "Please don't worry about it, I-I'm fine."

Sakura took notice of the way the emotionless onyx eyes softened for a second.

Interesting.

He wonders why he never noticed how close those two were in class.

Then again he only started attending this school for a week.

Those onyx eyes soon hardened back into a glare onto his white haired friend and muttered only two words, "beat it."

Suigetsu didn't waste any time hightailing it out of there with the twins right behind him. With his arms finally free, Sakura grunted and began to rub them to bring some circulation back - those twins gripped his arms way too tight.

"Are you okay?" A soft voice sounded from in front of him, drawing his attention from his arms to the lavender orbs gazing up at him with concern.

"Yeah," a small smile wormed its way onto his lips as his hand continued stroking his arm absently. "Thanks Hinata."

She mimicked his smile with a nod.

"Uhm, not to sound ungrateful," he just couldn't help but ask or else the curiosity was going to kill him. "But, why did you help me?"

"Because it's not right to pick on someone who did nothing wrong," she answered with such a soft tone that he had to strain his ears to hear every word. Her large eyes lingered on the bruised skin of his cheek and moved to dig in her bag hanging at her side. "Besides, I consider you my friend."

"Really now?" He murmured beneath his breath, his smile grew just a bit as he watched her continue to dig in her bag for whatever she was looking for. "That's nice." Guess he can consider her his friend too.

His eyes wandered to the other silent male but the Uchiha was either oblivious to his gaze or chose to ignore it for his dark eyes refused to budge from the Hyuuga.

Sakura wanted to thank the raven haired teen too but he had a feeling that Sasuke wouldn't care.

It was obvious enough to him that the quiet male only chased Suigetsu off because of Hinata - if it wasn't for her he probably would not bother coming to his rescue.

"Aha," his gaze switched back to the small teen as she finally found what she was looking for. Twisting open the cap, she dipped in two fingers, covering them in some type of gel.

Sakura involuntarily flinched when she suddenly lifted her fingers up to his face without warning.

His reaction made her pause with an apologetic frown making its way onto her lips, "o-oh, I'm sorry Sakura-kun, I should have warned you first," he quickly shook his head to let her know he was fine. "Uhm, this is an ointment I made, it'll help bring down the swelling in your cheek."

Nodding understandingly, he leaned down a bit so she could reach his face more easily. His green eyes shut in relief when her fingers gently made contact with his bruised flesh, the cool gel automatically soothing the throbbing.

"Is that better?" She asked, fingers lightly skimming against the red flesh to rub in the ointment without putting too much pressure.

He nodded again with a sigh. "Yes, thank you Hinata."

The feather light touch of her fingers soon left much to his disappointment and when he opened his eyes again all he saw was the small bottle of ointment held out towards His face. He blinked looking questionably at the petite girl holding it up to him with her head hanging low, bangs covering her eyes from view and looking like she was giving him a valentines present with how bashful and shy her posture was at the moment.

And was it just him or was she blushing?

"Y-you can have the rest of this Sakura-kun...you have to reapply later on anyways." She murmured, her hands unmoving from its place in front of his face and Sakura couldn't help but smile again; she really is a sweet girl.

Well, it would be rude to not accept the gift and with that thought he carefully reached up to take the bottle out of her hands; not missing the way her cheeks gained more color when his fingers brushed against hers.

Cute.

"Thank you," he seemed to be saying that a lot to her now.

"Here," he coated his fingers in the ointment then used his other hand to hook his fingers underneath her chin to carefully lift her face towards him, his fingers swept gently across her cheek, copying what she did for him. "You should put some on yours too before you begin to bruise."

Her face resembled the color of a tomato now and Sakura had to resist the urge to laugh. "T-thank you Sakura-kun." He shook his head and eventually pulled back to screw the cap back on the bottle. He could now feel the heavy stare of the Uchiha on him but the pink haired teen decided to not acknowledge it as he placed the bottle safely into his bag.

When he turned back to Hinata, he could see that her face has now cooled down some but her lavender orbs now seemed to be stuck on staring at his short pink locks framing his face. He frowned in irritation, she must be thinking about how girly his hair color made him look.

"Your hair," she murmured and he felt his frown deepen.

"Yes," he gritted out, tone coming out a bit harsher then he intended but the small teen hardly noticed as another smile graced her lips making him blink in confusion.

"I like it," slowly, so to not startle him, the indigo haired girl reached up to roll a couple of pink strands between two fingers. "I've never seen a boy with this color, it's unique."

He stiffened, his cheeks suddenly feeling extremely warm - she likes his hair? With that thought, his flesh heated up even more, she's the first person besides Ino who complimented his hair and he knows that she was being genuine about it.

Hinata didn't seem like the type to lie.

He wanted to thank her again but found that he couldn't move his mouth, he cursed his luck, he just had to get tongue tied at the worst moment.

"Hinata," the Uchiha called her name, ruining whatever little moment that they had as Hinata paused to look at him from over her shoulder.

"Hurry up, I want to go home," he grumbled gruffly, shoving his hands into his pockets as his narrowed eyes glared at the frozen pink haired boy.

"Oh ok, sorry Sasuke-kun," she released her hold on the pink strands and smiled at the now red faced boy. "I have to go."

She backed away to the grouchy teen who had already turned away and began to leave, waving at him Hinata called out to him. "I'll see you tomorrow Sakura-kun." She then spun around and jogged off to try to keep up with the Uchiha and his long strides.

Sakura could only mutely wave his hand as he watched her leave, his hand soon drifted to touch his hair. So his hair was unique, huh? A smile tugged at the corners of his lips.

Perhaps he could still give going to high school a chance.

**xXx**

**Sasuke was actually originally going to be a possessive girl but somehow ended up staying as a guy instead. xD **

**Heres the list of requests coming up next:**

**XxMelony-KunXx - GaaHina - Blood or Tattoo (still deciding)**

**SarcasticScript - ByaHina - 2nd love**

**Nafsi-chan - NejiHina - Guilt/Regret**

**Hyoyeon - KibaHina - Stubble**

**naiu - SasuHinaGaa - Cheerleader**

**Dotchi13 - Male!TemaHina - Fan**

**Anyways, thanks for reading! :D**


	3. Tattoo

**This request is for XxMelony-KunXx!**

**Pairing: Gaara x Hinata **

**Rating: T **

**Word: Tattoo**

**Warning for Language and AU~**

**xXx**

"You want me to do what?" Gaara asked, lifting his head to look at his sister - who had no problem with just barging into his office, not even caring that she could have interrupted him had he had a client he was working on - but she's lucky that he was only sketching out some new designs.

"I said I want you to tattoo my friend," a nonexistent eyebrow lifted once he finally took notice of a tiny indigo haired girl clinging to his sister's arm, the blonde moved her arm forward, pushing the lavender eyed female in front of herself, "Hinata."

"Hinata, this is my brother Gaara, Gaara this is Hinata," she introduced with a careless wave of her hand.

The girl offered him a shaky smile in greeting, "it's nice to meet you."

Despite his face remaining neutral, he still had enough courtesy to acknowledge her with a nod before turning back to his sibling, "and just what makes you think I'll tattoo her? You should start acting like a customer and make an appointment."

Temari frowned and pointed a finger at him. "Hey, you said I can get one free tattoo whenever I want and I want to use it on Hinata. For right now."

His frown mirrored hers as his turquoise eyes stared into her own challengingly, "are you sure? This is the only freebie you're getting from me."

"I'm sure." She grinned, patting the smaller girl on the shoulder and shaking her arm until she managed to get Hinata to release it.

The redhead's light colored eyes drifted over to the quiet girl, he studied her for a few seconds, frowning when he noticed the unsure look in her lavender orbs and the way she was biting her lip and wringing her hands told him that she obviously doesn't want to get a tattoo.

"Hey," he called, catching her attention, "do you really want to get a tattoo?"

"Uhm...uh I.." She looked nervous, mouth opening and closing as she grappled for a reply as the male's frown deepened, snapping his eyes to his sister's amused gaze.

"Temari, why are you forcing this girl to get a tattoo when she obviously doesn't want one?" He leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms stubbornly; he didn't think his sister was the bullying type - that is, if she really was bullying this girl into something she doesn't want to do. "You know, I don't work on unwilling clients."

At that the girl looked like she was about to speak up but Temari beat her to the punch with her hands moving to rest against her hips as her green eyes glared at the redhead, "Jesus Gaara, do you really think I'm a bitch like that? Of course she's willing."

"Then why does she look like a trapped animal ready to bolt at any chance she gets?"

"Because that's just how Hinata is," she huffed and placed a hand on top of a head of indigo. "Hina, can you please tell him that I'm not forcing you?"

"S-she's not forcing me Mr. Sabaku, really." Hinata spoke up, though she continued with the constant wringing of her hands.

He groaned, "just call me Gaara, Mr. Sabaku is what my father is called," he informed her, his dark rimmed eyes caught her large ones as he asked, "so, if you're not being forced, then why do you look so nervous?"

"Uhm...I'm not a big fan of n-needles..."

His eyes then carried a slightly perplexed look, "so...you're doing this to get over your fear of needles then?"

"N-no, I got dared when we were at our friend's house today."

"...Really," he turned to his sister for clarification. At the sight of her shit eating grin, he released a soft sigh. "Don't you think getting a tattoo is a bit drastic? You do realize it'll be permanently on her for the rest of her life, right?"

Hinata shook her head hurriedly, "I-it's fine! It's much better then what everyone else had to do..."

"And that is..?"

The petite girl blushed and looked back at her friend who happily decided to let him know what everyone else had to do.

"Well, for one Ino had to streak naked throughout her neighborhood barking like a dog, Sakura had to piss on her crush's welcome mat where his mother caught her and kicked her off the property, I had to throw a rock at a cop and get away without getting caught - which I did, quite marvelously I might add; and TenTen has to cut Hinata's cousin's hair."

Gaara's expression didn't change at all during the entire explanation, he couldn't even fathom what would be an appropriate reaction to all this ridiculousness he's just heard. So he just settled for shutting his eyes and shaking his head in disappointment.

No wonder Hinata doesn't mind her dare too much.

"Hn. Well then, are you ready?" He asked, pushing himself out of his chair to stroll towards the girls.

"So, where do you want it and what do you want it of?" He slipped his hands into his pockets and stared down at the much smaller girl, waiting patiently for her answer.

Her mouth opened about to answer before abruptly snapping shut as if she changed her mind as she turned back to his sister.

"Oh yeah! I'm supposed to pick where you're getting the tattoo," Temari perked up and strutted up to Hinata with a smirk. "I'll give you two options Hina."

Without warning she shot her hand out to lift her friend's shirt up, ignoring the startled squeak, she used her other hand to unbutton the jeans and pressed her index finger against the pale flesh of Hinata's lower abdomen. "Here."

"W-what's the other option?" She squeaked out, face burning in complete embarrassment at having so much flesh shown in front of a male - not that Gaara really cared, he's had to tattoo people in much more...inappropriate places that he'd prefer not having seen in the first place.

"One of your ass cheeks." At hearing Temari's smug answer, Gaara nearly choked on his own spit as Hinata's entire face burned a bright red, looking as if she was ready to collapse at any second.

"S-Seriously?" The mortified girl whimpered.

"Seriously. So which one Hina?" Suddenly Gaara felt bad for this girl who managed to get stuck with someone like his obnoxious sister as a friend. Shaking his head, he turned away from the two to go adjust the seat so that Hinata will be able to lean back - he can already tell she's obviously going to pick the first choice.

Washing his hands while the two exchanged words, Gaara then tugged his gloves on and headed to sit on the stool next to the client chair to wordlessly wait for them.

Finally after a bit of encouraging words from Temari, she was able to gently push the shy girl over and make her take a seat. "So, what is the tattoo going to be of?" He asked, watching the indigo haired girl sit stiffly on the seat, back completely straight.

She does realize that she'll have to sit back if she wants him to start, right?

"Eh, whatever you feel like making," Temari responded as she pulled out her phone to check her messages.

"And no, Hinata cannot pick what she's getting," she snapped when he turned his eyes to her friend. "You decide."

"Tch." He scoffed, she's already making him do a freebie and now she's making him decide what to make. He'll make sure to charge her extra whenever she wants a tattoo herself.

Suddenly the sandy blonde girl gasped loudly, "oooh, TenTen actually managed to cut Neji's hair! I gotta see this, I'll be back later Hinata! Be nice Gaara!" Hinata made a small noise of distress but before she could even get a word out, the blonde was already out the door leaving the two inside alone.

Meanwhile, Hinata could only stare at the closed door in despair, she didn't think that Temari was just going to dump her on her brother and bail like that. That would just leave her to do all the talking with Gaara and she's not exactly the best at socializing, especially with people she's just met.

The sound of a throat clearing reached her ears and she slowly slid her eyes from the door to the dark rimmed eyes staring at her awkwardly, "Are you...going to sit back?"

Her pale face once again flushed with color at her absentmindedness, "ah! I-I'm sorry!" She scooted back on the rather large chair and laid back.

With an embarrassed glance at the still stoned face redhead, Hinata turned her attention to lifting her shirt slightly before using her shaky hands to reopen the button of her pants. Once she finished she reluctantly lowered her hands to rest at her side as she watched him scoot closer to her until he was leaning over her abdomen.

Gingerly, he placed a hand on top of the exposed flesh and instantly felt her jump before tensing. He pulled out his pen with a frown, he's going to need her to relax when he gets to the actual tattooing part if she wants to keep the pain as moderate as possible.

"Are you sure you don't want to decide what I tattoo?" He asked with the pen inches away from her skin.

"I'm sure...y-you can surprise me." She told him with a small smile, it slowly dropped when he merely nodded and turned to stare at her abdomen as he decided about what would be suitable for a girl like her.

A few seconds of silence passed as Gaara contemplated what to make. It seemed he's finally decided once Hinata felt the tip of the pen press lightly against her skin - making it jump once again.

"U-uhm...Gaara?"

"Hn." He answered without looking up, the pen moving swiftly to create whatever image he had in mind as his other hand laid palm down, flat against her belly.

"Why are you using a p-pen? I thought you go straight to the needle." Gaara had to bite back a chuckle at that, he could definitely tell that she's never had any type of experience with tattoos.

"I have to sketch it out first so I don't mess it up when I actually begin it," he answered simply in a low tone. The hand that was resting on her belly occasionally moved to wipe the steadily appearing sketch with a wet cloth.

The pen made a few quick swipes against her before coming to an abrupt stop at feeling the flesh quake slightly beneath his touch. Glancing up, his turquoise eyes noticed Hinata trying to smother her giggles under her hands.

"I-I'm sorry...it's just, the pen...it tickles."

"Hn, don't worry, lots of clients tend to get ticklish on the sketching part," his cheek twitched as a smirk threatened to make its appearance, "though I'm going to have to wait, it's not easy to make a straight line when your drawing board is constantly shaking."

"S-sorry," Hinata once again apologized and took a deep breath to calm herself down, "I think I should be fine now Gaara."

Nodding, the redhead once again lowered back down to continue his sketch as Hinata leaned her head back to stare at the crimson colored ceiling. Normally, Hinata would just stay quiet and sit in awkward silence - but this was Temari's brother.

And Termari was a good friend of hers - so she should make the effort to atleast try to make friends with her brother.

Besides, despite his looks, Hinata could tell that he wasn't a mean person - just quiet.

With that thought in mind, the lavender eyed girl lifted her head back up to look at the redhead concentrating completely on his sketch. She bit her lip, wondering what she could say to start a conversation.

"So, Gaara.." She started in a low tone, wondering if he even heard her.

The grunt that followed tells her that he did hear her as he rubbed the wet cloth along a part of her belly before bringing his pen back to where it originally was.

"How long have you worked this job?" She asked unsurely.

He didn't answer right away and she began to mentally slap herself for such a boring conversation starter.

"..About a year now," he finally replied, making her blink in surprise.

Thats good! He answered her.

Which means he doesn't mind talking to her.

Now she just has to somehow keep it going, "ah, so...do you like this job?"

He nodded, making long streaks with the pen and she had to resist the urge to look down and see what he was making - she wants it to be a complete surprise after all. "I like to draw, so this is a good way to make use of my talent while getting paid for it."

"Have you ever...gotten any strange requests?" She asked with genuine curiosity. She wonders if they accept any kind of request because she certainly remembers seeing a pink unicorn on the lower back of her normally stoic and composed cousin who after some reluctance told her that he had gotten that abomination tattooed on him after he had gotten tipsy when he had gotten into a drinking contest with his friend Lee.

Neji never touched a drop of alcohol after that.

"Hmm," Gaara seemed to be thinking it over as he placed the finishing touches on his sketch, "the only one I can remember that was strange was this big, blue haired guy who seemed to have a weird fetish for fishes."

"Fetish..for fishes?" Hinata murmured incredulously, who in the world would have a thing for...fishes.

"Yeah...he wanted me to draw a sexy shark in a bikini." Capping the pen, he got up to put it away as he picked up the tattoo gun and began to sterilize it.

"And, you did it?" Hinata tried not to focus on the needle tip that she could see and instead put all her attention on the male.

"Yep. I don't question my clients choices as long as they're paying me," he made his way back to her and resumed his place on the stool. "I just drew the shark with tits and he seemed satisfied with that."

Hinata was about to giggle but gulped it down once the redhead placed his warm hand onto her belly the other one holding that nightmare of a tool above her abdomen. "Now Hinata, I'm going to need you to relax when I do this, I don't want it screwed up because you moved and it'll be less painful for you if you don't tense your muscles."

Gulping audibly, the frightened girl nodded before letting her lips part to ask, "c-can I still talk to you?" She really hoped she could, it'll be the only way to keep her mind off the pain.

"Of course. Now, are you ready?" At her nod, he carefully lowered the needle to the place he felt would be best to start at.

All at once the loud buzzing and the sharp pain flared up and Hinata sucked in a breath at the endless stinging, unwillingly her muscles tensed up and she felt the pain increase which only ended up making her tense more with a whimper.

Gaara spared the girl a quick glance to see how she was doing and looked down with confidence that she wouldn't try to move and mess him up. He had to give her props though, she hasn't cried out or even begin tearing up like most women and even some men do. But with his free hand splayed on her upper abdomen, he could feel her tense up not heeding the advice he gave her just seconds ago.

His thumb began to rub soothing circles on her flesh, "relax."

After a few slow moments, he finally felt her gradually begin to loosen her muscles.

"U-uhm...c-can you tell me what was the hardest t-tattoo you've done?" She managed to squeak out between hisses of breath.

If it'll make her feel better, then he has no problem making idle conversation.

"The hardest I've done is," he didn't even need to think about it, he knows what tattoo that he's put the most effort in since he's started his career. "Would have to be the nine tailed fox I did for my good friend."

"O-oh?" She hummed, encouraging him to continue.

"Yeah, it was rather large and took up most of his back, the detail in the fur took hours but it was worth it in the end. It came out very nice if you ask me." He had to admit he was rather proud of it and even took a picture of it at the end to keep in memory of his best work.

"T-that's wonderful, I would have loved to have seen it myself." She mumbled, her eyes finally deciding to occupy itself by fully taking in his appearance.

She had to admit he actually is kinda handsome now that she's really looking at him.

Without thinking, her hands moved up on their own accord to cup his face. Almost immediately, Gaara stiffened at the feeling of warm hands resting on either side of his face but he soon recovered and resumed his work - as long as she doesn't block his vision then he can't say that he cares about her touching his face.

He's not used to people willingly touching him but he can't say he dislikes it. Just as long as it keeps her calm and occupied.

His skin tingle when her fingers drifted up to trace the kanji on his forehead. "M-my Japanese isn't very g-good...could you t-tell me what this means?"

"It means love," a quick glance and he was able to catch her blinking owlishly at him, he sighed irritably. "Temari talked me into getting it..just ask her if you want to know why."

"Ok," Hinata muttered, understanding that he didn't want to talk about it and dropped it in favor of tracing the thick dark lines circling his turquoise orbs, being careful not to obscure his vision.

"Can you tell me w-why you have such dark circles surrounding your eyes?" Her thumbs swept along the bottom of his eyes with a feather light touch - she was curious to know if it was real or just heavily applied make up.

Meanwhile, Gaara couldn't help but notice how bold she getting with her touches and concluded that she was either getting comfortable with his presence or she has a weird tendency to touch things when she's nervous - he has a feeling that its a mix of both.

"I have insomnia. Ever since I was a child I've had a hard time sleeping and I don't like the idea of taking a bunch of sleeping pills so I just deal with it on my own." He told her in a low tone, not really wanting to go into details of why he can't sleep to a girl he's just met not that long ago.

"A-ah, that's not good," he could hear the concerned tone in her soft voice and resisted the urge to roll his eyes; he can already bet that now she's going to go into a rant about how he should take the sleeping pills anyway since it's good for him. He's already so used to hearing it from Temari and sometimes even Kankuro. He knows they're just doing it because they love him but the couple times they've tried to slip sleeping pills in his drink has not made him happy one bit.

"Have you tried reading before bed? O-or I've heard hot tea is good for relaxing your body before going sleep if you don't like the idea of taking pills," she smiled and stroked the darkened skin before letting her hands drift up to touch the soft red locks; this was going great, she could hardly feel the pain anymore thanks to Gaara and his surprising calmness at letting her touch his face. "If you w-want, I can look up better alternatives to get you to sleep..i-instead of relying on the sleeping pill."

"...I'd like that." He muttered, surprised over the fact that she wasn't trying to talk him into taking the sleeping pills. Nobody else so far has made the effort into finding an alternative for him - it made him like this girl a bit more then he already did.

He tried not to get distracted by the feeling of her fingers brushing through his hair or the fact that her other hand has managed to find its back to his tattoo, tracing it absently as she gazed at the deep crimson that was his hair, "y-your hair is so soft, how do you g-get it so soft?"

Who knew that this mousy female could be quite the chatterbox when she wants to be?

The rest of their time was spent with Hinata asking question after question about him and he patiently answered each and every one of them until it got to the point where she managed to snag his curiosity and he began to ask her questions about her.

She was embarrassed to answer some of them but she still answered every single one like he did for her.

By the time that he was finished, Gaara concluded that he found this girl who seemed uninteresting at first glance was in fact quite interesting once she opens up to a person.

And he would actually like to see her again after this.

"Here, take a look," Gaara informed her, handing her a mirror.

Hinata gasped in awe.

**xXx**

"So Hina, what did you get?" Temari inquired, excitedly once Hinata stepped out of Gaara's office, the group of girls crowded around her wanting to get a glimpse of what she got.

Without a word, Hinata lifted her shirt to let them see, her face a beet red as she stared off to the side at the multiple sounds of shocked and impressed gasps.

"A tiger?!"

"Wow, Temari, you weren't kidding when you said your brother is good!"

"It looks so realistic, I'm impressed."

"Huh, and here I figured Hina would get a bunny or something instead."

"Why'd he pick a tiger?" Temari asked Hinata with a raised brow, she was sure that Gaara was gonna pick a flower to put on her.

At that Hinata's face darkened to a blood red as she muttered out her answer, "h-he asked me if I heard of the saying 'it's always the quiet ones' then p-proceeded to say with a straight face that he bets that I'm like a tiger in bed and said that he'll find out if I am one day...t-then he asked me if I w-wanted to go movies tomorrow."

**xXx**

**I apologize for any oocness ^^; **

**Next Up: ByaHina - Second Love for SarcasticScript**

**Thanks for reading! :D**


End file.
